


Collaberal

by MC_Creature



Category: my own
Genre: Other, Personal characters, Random - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Creature/pseuds/MC_Creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunno, sorta just a 'wing it' story about some people in life. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First look

I fiddle with my pencil, staring blankly at the board. Econ was interesting but the teaching methods were a bore. The pencil falls out of my hand and onto the floor. The teacher kept things so traditional and boring. I leaned down and pick it up. I wish my life would be more interesting! I sit back up in my chair and the classroom intercom buzzes to life.

“Mr. Sutliff?” Tony, our best student supervisor, speaks loudly into the intercom.

“Yes Tony?” Our old teacher responds.

“The new student just arrived and we sent her down to your class.” Mr. Sutliff glances at his watch.

“She’s late.” He states.

“Take it easy on her, it’s her first day here. Don’t tease her too much and i’m talking to you students!” He barks jokingly. The other students and I laugh.

“Ok thanks for letting me know. Now if you don’t mind I have a class to teach.” Tony laughs over the intercom and hangs up. Moments later the door opens. My view is blocked by other students. Whispers break out and I hear nervous shuffling of feet.

“Hello Ms...” Mr. Sutliff trails off apparently forgetting her name.

“Beral. Colly Beral.” She speaks quietly. I lean different directions trying to get a view around the group of kids infront of me.

“Well Colly welcome to BBMS. Please take a seat.” She moves and I finally get a good look at her. She’s short, about my height, and a bit bigger boned. She has black framed glasses and freckles. Her attire consists of a t-shirt and jeans. Now the most interesting part is her hair. It’s shoulder length in a messy style and bright pink. It’s faded at the ends giving her hair a sunset like appeal. Her gaze is lowered but scans the room for an empty seat. She catches me looking at her and I quickly look away. I hate getting caught staring. She sits a few seats to my right at an empty table. I spend the rest of the class wondering about the new girl. She’s pretty but doesn’t seem very confident in it. 

When the period ends I pack up my stuff and head to my next class. I start to turn the corners that lead to the classroom and notice Colly looking around. She looks a bit lost. Oh who am I kidding it’s probably just my imagination. I always get too interested in new people. I continue to class scolding myself silently. I sit down in my Geometry class and start on the warm up. A few minutes later, after class had just started, Colly arrived at the door.

“Sorry i’m late.” She says staying put at the door.

“Oh don’t worry about it! It’s fine, take a seat where you’d like.” The teacher sits back down at ther desk, taking out the attendance to mark her in. Colly scans the room and notices me. A hint of curiosity flashes in her eyes before she heads towards the back of the room. The class goes by well and during lunch I took notice of where Colly sat. She was on her laptop the whole time. When we got back to class we had some free time. I open my laptop and turn on a game soundtrack. I start to draw, I don’t know who but the person sits at a desk staring blankly in the distance.

* * * 

When I climb on the bus I wait impatiently for my friend to arrive. The moment she sits down I ask,

“Have you seen that new girl?” She looks at me surprised before answering.

“Uhm, the one with pink hair? Ya I saw her. Why?”

“I have two classes with her. Well at least 2 classes. She didn’t get to school till five-six.”

“Oh uh ok.” Our talk trails off as quickly as it started and were silent the rest of the way home.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhm...” She glances up at me, expressionless. “W-would you like to partners with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is really short, sorry. It looked longer in google docs but now.... not so much. I do plan on writing more but I don't know when. I might start another story also, one less... reality based? I dunno, fantasy stories are more fun to write. OK, so there will be more but I don't know when, sorry!

Maybe it’s just me but I start to notice her around school more and more. She’s in many of my non elective classes and recently her spot at lunch has neered us a table more. Since it’s been about two weeks since she’s started going here, (yes start because if i’m interested I can be very persistent), I start to think that my chances of talking to her are slim. We go throughout our classes without so much as a word to each other.

Today in physics, though, our teacher announces a partner project. Shouts burst into the silence and quickly everyone has found a friend to partner with. I would usually go with a friend also but alas I have no friends in this class. After he explains the details of the project he let’s us get started. Groups and pairs head into the hallway and lab tables leaving Colly and me sitting at our desks. Nervously I gather some papers and walk over to her.

“Uhm...” She glances up at me, expressionless. “W-would you like to partners with me?” I stutter more that usual. She looks back down at her desk and nods. I sit on the chair next to her. We sit in silence. I glance at what she’s doing and see a sketch. I tilt my head to get a better look. I didn’t know she draws!

A person with wings stumbles mid air. Their eyes are panicked and arms outstretched. I watch curiously as she draws. Lines appears on the paper indicating that his wings are flailing helplessly. She continues to draw not noticing my stare. She moves and starts to draw another figure. She roughly sketches the image of another man straining to reach him. His face is determined but scared and his wings are large and strong. Colly glances up and hides her drawing.

“Oh uhm, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” I lean back putting my hands up.

“Ha, sure.” She responds. Usually I would take that as an annoyed comment but her tone is light and, I may be mistaken, possibly intrigued. She slides her drawing under a notebook and turns to me. “I’m Colly by the way.” She smiles.

“My names Gillian.” Her eyes shift and she comments,

“I like your hair.” I pat my short red and brown hair. “Thanks. I like your shirt.” I laugh as I read the text. It’s prints “Go Away” in fancy writing with a heart at the end of the ‘y’. We laugh and I start to feel less nervous. She’s pretty cool! Class then passes by quicker than ever before. The teacher dismisses us and students rush out of the classroom. I stand up and gather my stuff.

“So, i’ll see you around?” My gaze shifts to the floor.

“Well yeah!” She smiles kindly and walks out of class. I step out the door and walk to class, happier than when I came in. Lunch was pretty normal. I said hello as I passed but otherwise no conversation was made. I glance in her direction a few times but she’s either drawing or immersed in a text conversation.

When I go back to class we have free time so I choose to doodle instead of study. It takes a few tries but finally end up with a good result. I sketched out my group of friends along with Colly. I dunno if my friends would like her or not but I can still hope. Besides an empty seat should always be filled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just as a reminder this is a story i'm writing for fun. I have no idea how long it will be or if I will even finish it. Also sorry for it being so short. Just sorta didn't know what else to do.


End file.
